There's Nothing Like You
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Luna&Draco. iTunes shuffle challenge. There's only five cause I'm super tired. But, be on the look out for another one with five more. :D


I'm like mega bored. And it's 12:31 am. So gimmie some slack if I screw up some words and stuff. I'm doing this **iTunes shuffle challenge** cause it sounds like fun. No, I didn't get tagged or anything like that. I just wanted to do this. ;D

**Note & a Warning: **Okay, the note; Luna and Draco are kinda outta character. But, live with it. The warning; my shuffle sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. D;

**Couple: **Draco&Luna ;)

**1. Lost in Stereo ;; All Time Low**

Draco POV.

She's always dancing around and humming a song. Lost in stereo, as I call it. I'm not ashamed of her, not at all. I want to show her off; go around with her on my arm, proud that I have something so wonderful. And I am proud. I just don't want anyone to find out because it'd be hell, mostly for her. And she goes through enough as is. But this whole 'secret realtionship' thing is really hard. Espcially when I hear people mock her. Espcially when it's my friends. I hate it when they mock her.

I'm sitting in my dorm, watching her dance around the beds. She's so beautiful - all the time. I really do love her.

"Luna," I say. She turns her head around, hair flying all around her. I smile. "You're beautiful when your lost in stereo." I say.

She grins and runs over to me. She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Then I must be beautiful all the time." Then giggles.

I pull back from the hug to look her in the face. "You are."

**2. Quiet ;; Demi Lovato**

Luna POV.

We had a fight. Draco and me. I want to tell everyone, about us. He says he does too, but he's worried. I asked why. But he wouldn't tell me. So we fought about it. And now we're both just sitting in here. Neither of us is willing to say anything. It's much too quiet.

I look up at him. He wants to say something, but doesn't know how; I can see it in his face. He looks up and his gray eyes meet mine.

"People make fun of you. And I don't want that to get worse." He whispers and suddenly the air isn't as still.

I smile. "Thank you for making the quiet go away."

He laughs and kisses me.

**3. Montreal Love Song ;; We Are The Take**

Draco POV.

It's Christmas break. I told Dad I was staying at Blaze's house. But Luna and I are spending the holiday at her house. Her dad isn't hear - not yet. "He's away on business. Something about Naragles." Luna said when we had arrived.

We're sitting in her living room, talking and listening to music.

_"I can't breathe in the space that's filled with your sound..." _

"Oh! I love this song. C'mon." She grabs my hand, pulling me up of the couch. "Let's dance."

"Baby, you know I'm not much of a dancer." I protest, in the nicest voice I can - I don't want to hurt her feelings.

She sighs, looks at me with those big blue eyes. So innocent, so gorgeous. "Please?" She asks, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Fine." I say. She smiles real big.

I pull her close, take on hand in mine, place the other on her back. Her hand rests on my chest, her head on my shoulder. "I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer." She says softly; her breath tickles my neck.

"I never said I wasn't good." I look down at her, she's grinning.

**4. I Don't Care ;; Fall Out Boy**

Luna POV.

"You really don't care?" Draco asks me. We're talking about people who talk about me.

"No, I don't."

"Why?" He asks, confusion taking over his face.

I giggle. "Because, I don't care what they think..." He looks at me. I've told him that one before. "...as long as it's about me." I add with a grin.

He laughs.

**5. Nothing Like You ;; Chasen**

Draco POV.

She's nuts. Absolutly bonkers. She's insane in every way. She doesn't care what people think about her, just as long as they're thinking about her. She's got all sorts of little twists to her. She believes in many unbelievable things. She's true to her friends. True to me. She loves all sorts of magic, even some of the bad kind. She wears sneakers to bed, because she sleepwalks. She loves the smell of peppermint and pomegrante... at the same time. And she loves me, including all my faults.

I walk up behind her, snake my arms around her waist, dip my head to her ear, and whisper, "There's nothing like you."


End file.
